Push Me, Pull Me
by ekmr
Summary: Amanda and Lee need to figure out a plot to assisnate a senator, but Amanda can't seem to do anything right in Lee's eyes lately plus Joe isn't making her life easy either. First story in my With My Whole Heart series.
1. Chapter 1

Legal stuff - I don't own these characters Shoot the Moon Productions and Warner Bros. get that honor, but I do like to play with them.

Time Frame - A few weeks aftethat he Wrong Way Home (3rd season)

This is the first story in my With My Whole Heart Series.

* * *

"Amanda, dear?"

Dotty looked over at her daughter, trying to figure out why she looked like she had just had gone five rounds in a mud pit.

Amanda wondered how she was going to explain her way out of this. Just a simple little drop he said. Nothing bad will happen he said. Shaking her head a bit she wondered when she would learn that nothing was ever easy, or simple when Lee or the Agency was involved.

"Yes, Mother?"

"Don't 'Yes Mother' me, Amanda. Now, do you care to explain your appearance?"

"Oh, ummm, well the Ferguson's dog was in our yard, and I tried to catch him, but I fell and..."

Dotty rolled her eyes and shook her head "Oh Amanda how do you get yourself into these messes?"

"Just luck I guess." Amanda shrugged her shoulders and started towards the stairs.

Amanda peeled off her muddy clothes and stepped into the shower, trying to sort through her feelings about what happened at the drop. She knew she hadn't done anything wrong: she had walked up to the contact, said the right sequence code, and was given the package. Out of nowhere, two men jumped her and tried to steal the package. She managed to hold onto it though, which she was pretty proud of and get it to the Agency. Mr. Melrose had congratulated her on a job well done, and even Francine had grudgingly told her she had done a good job!

Lee however, was a different story. When he got her back up into the Q Bureau, he just yelled at her, calling her careless and irresponsible. Nothing she said seemed to calm him down, actually nothing she did lately seemed to please him. She was beginning to feel like she did when she had first started at the Agency. Nothing she did then seemed to please Lee either, and he had spent most of his time trying to get rid of her. She really thought they were past that and had become friends and maybe starting to become even more. Now though she just wasn't sure. Leaning her head against the shower wall she turned the water off and tried to push her thoughts about Lee to the side

* * *

"Lee, she did a good job. She managed to fight off two men and not lose the package."

"Yea, I know Billy its just ... Ah I don't know." Lee ran his hands through his hair "Why her? That drop has been safe for years, but no Amanda goes to it and all hell breaks loose."

"So are you mad at Amanda, or are you mad that Amanda was attacked?"

When Lee said nothing Billy laid a hand on his shoulder. "Look Lee I'm up here because Mrs. Marsten could hear you yelling at her and she said its been happening quite a bit lately. I don't know what's going on with you, but taking it out on Amanda isn't going to help and it's certainly not fair to Amanda, either."

Lee shook his head "Yea Billy, I guess you're right."

"I know I'm right Lee, so figure out what your problem is."

Billy left the Q Bureau, hoping Lee would figure things out, because he had a feeling Amanda was nearing her breaking point with Lee. He knew she was good for Lee and together they made a great team, his best team really, but right now he had to decide what was right for Amanda. If Lee couldn't work out his issues he would have to look into giving her a new partner. He wasn't going to lose Amanda because of Lee's pig headedness.

Lee sat at his desk knowing full well he should head over to Amanda's and apologize for his behavior, but the last few times he was there he had also seen HIM there. Lee watched from outside the kitchen window as Joe King worked at worming his way back into Amanda's life. Joe was constantly looking for opportunities to touch Amanda it was all Lee could do not to charge into Amanda's house and deck him. No, he couldn't face that again he'd apologize to her tomorrow.

* * *

"Mom, Dad's here."

Amanda came out of the kitchen inwardly cringing; she just wasn't in the mood to deal with Joe tonight. "Thank you Phillip now get upstairs and get ready for bed."

Nodding to his mom and then turning to his dad "Uh... Dad, are you still planning on coming to the game on Saturday?"

"I'm going to do my best to be there. Now get upstairs like your mom asked."

"Yeah, okay." Phillip looked back to his mom and shook his head. He knew when his dad said he'd try his best, it really meant no.

Amanda watched Phillip head upstairs before turning her attention back to Joe.

"So what brings you by tonight?"

"Do I need a reason?"

"Well actually, Joe, yes."

Joe stared at Amanda for a few moments, trying to figure out what happened to the woman he had been married to. She was still loving and caring, but so many things about her had changed. He had thought when he came back she would want him again, but he was discovering that this might not be true, and he wasn't sure how he felt about that.

"I'm sorry, maybe I should have called. It's just I thought you and I could talk a little."

Amanda sighed and looked over at Joe realizing he just didn't understand that she had truly moved on from him. "Let me go check on the boys. Go ahead and wait in the den."

Listening outside the boys' room for a few minutes, her heart broke a little as Phillip told Jamie not to hold his breath for their dad to make it to the game this weekend. Placing a smile on her face in hopes of masking her own disappointment in their dad, she entered the bedroom.

"Okay fellas, show me your homework, and then it's time to get ready for bed."

"Mom?"

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"Why can't Dad just be honest with us? I mean if he doesn't want to come to our game,why doesn't he just say so?"

"Oh Phillip, I don't think he doesn't want to come, but well, you know sometimes something with work..."

"Mom, you work and your hours are pretty weird, but you manage to come to games and things at school most of the time."

Amanda pulled both of them into a big hug "I love you two. Now get ready for bed you can stay up and read for a little bit, but I expect to see two sleeping boys when I come back upstairs."

"Okay mom." Both boys said in unison.

Amanda walked back downstairs, mentally preparing herself to face Joe.

"Hey Phillip, did you notice Mom didn't really answer our question?"

Phillip just shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah, parents are tricky that way."

As much as she wanted to get this conversation with Joe over with, she still felt like she needed to be hospitable: heading to the kitchen she poured two cups of coffee and headed into the den.

"Here you go. Now what would you like to talk about?"

Joe noticed a lack of warmth, but he really wanted to spend time with her and find out if he had any chance at all.

"Well I wondered what you had been up to this week. I've called a few times, but I never seem to catch you."

"My work hours can be a little strange sometimes."

"Ah, yes your job. I've been meaning to talk to you about that."

Amanda waited for him to continue, knowing he would show his disapproval for her working. She had been offered a part time job in the English department at the University early in their marriage, but he had told her she would be too busy taking care of the house and typing for him. She had been disappointed, but in the end she caved. Looking back she realized she caved a lot in their marriage: it was probably for that reason alone that Joe had been so surprised when she said no to following him to Estocia.

"I guess I'm surprised you were offered a job at the Agency."

"Why?"

"I mean obviously you're just a secretary, but still it's not the type of place I would have expected to hire a housewife."

"I'm not, a secretary that is, but if I were it would be nothing to look down upon."

"Oh right, sweetheart, you're an agent. I mean you've only been working there a few weeks, but of course they noticed your brilliant deduction skills right away."

The patronizing tone of Joe's voice grated on Amanda's nerves, but she had only been cleared to tell him so much, and that was only because the Prime Minister had mentioned that how good of a team she and Lee made, and Joe had overheard him.

"I really can't discuss what I do, but I do enjoy it."

Joe laughed, figuring she was just getting wrapped up in a fantasy, and making her job sound bigger than it really was.

Amanda picked up the coffee cups and stared at him, not even trying to disguise the anger she felt building up in her: she was tired of the men in her life putting her down!

"You know Joe, instead of worrying about me and my job, maybe you should pay some attention to your sons. Maybe pay some of the past due child support you owe, or show up to their game this weekend: just do something to show them you care!"

"Okay, I'm sorry I laughed, but sweetheart you know you are just getting carried away with..."

"Joe, just stop! I'm not in the mood to play this game with you. You'll never think of me as more than what you want to. Joe, I'm not your wife, so you don't get to run my life anymore."

Joe watched her for a moment before he spoke again. "It's him, isn't it?"

"Him who?"

"Agent Stetson…you've allowed yourself to build a fantasy around him."

"It's really none of your business Joe, but I have no illusions about my job, or Lee."

"I see. Well, I'll be going now. I'll make sure to get a check to you soon."

Amanda didn't even bother to say goodbye, or walk him to the door, she just watched him leave. Sitting back down on the couch and placing the cups back on the table she held her head in her hands. She didn't even hear her mother come in from her date, but when she felt her mother's arm wrap around her, she allowed herself to cry.

Dotty just held her daughter; she had seen Joe leaving, and could tell he wasn't happy. She knew Amanda would tell her what happened when she was ready, but right now she knew the best thing she could do was to just hold her baby.


	2. Chapter 2

"Good morning, Mrs. Marsten today's word is 'steamboat'."

"Morning, Mrs. King. Mr. Melrose would like to see you."

Amanda accepted her badge and thanked her before heading to the elevator.

"Good morning sir, you asked to see me?"

"Good morning, Amanda. Yes, I was just explaining to Lee that the guys in crypto worked all night on what you brought back yesterday."

Amanda briefly glanced over at Lee before turning her attention back to her boss.

"What did they come up with, sir?"

"It looks like someone plans on assassinating a Senator at an upcoming event. There were three names listed, but it's not clear which one is danger."

"Are there any upcoming events where all three would be present, sir?"

"Don't you think we thought about that Amanda."

"I'm sorry I just thought..."

"Don't apologize, Amanda, it was a good question." Billy glared over at Lee.

"However, the answer is no, so I would like you and Lee to see what you can come up with."

Amanda looked over at Lee again, still feeling a bit drained from her argument with Joe last night; she wasn't sure she was ready for another day of Lee treating her like a nuisance. Turning her attention back to Mr. Melrose, she plastered a smile on her face.

"Of course, sir."

Lee and Amanda stood to leave neither looking at the other. Billy looked at Amanda:she looked tired and a bit out of sorts.

"Amanda, can you hang on for a few minutes?"

"Yes sir."

Glancing over at Lee and watching him leave she could already tell he was annoyed with her.

"Amanda, how are you doing?"

"I'm fine Sir."

"Amanda, right now I want you to think of me as your friend, not your boss: how are you doing?"

"Really, sir, I'm okay. It's just been a rough few weeks, and I guess with everything going on, I just haven't been sleeping well lately."

"I know Lee's been a bit of a bear lately..."

"It's not just Lee, sir, although I know he's upset with me I'm just not sure what I've done."

"You said it's not just Lee. Is there something I can help with?"

"No, not unless you can figure out how to get Joe to pay child support, or take a little interest in his sons lives, or stop trying to make me feel like I'm..."

Amanda stopped and looked down at the ground feeling a little embarrassed.

"Feel like what, Amanda?"

"Oh, well I guess I got a little annoyed with being put down first by Lee and then Joe when he assumed I was a secretary I told him I wasn't. I didn't tell him what my job was and not that I wouldn't be proud to be a secretary, but it was just so frustrating that he couldn't see that I could be more, but he's decided that I'm just lost in some silly fantasy and maybe I am. I mean Lee seems to see me as a big nuisance lately: I can't even breath without upsetting him."

Billy couldn't help smiling a little as he listened to Amanda ramble. He walked over to her and looked into her eyes. He wanted to pull her into a hug and tell her everything would work out, but right now he wasn't so sure of that himself.

"Amanda, I'm not completely sure what's troubling Lee lately, but you are doing a great job, and I'm not sure you hear that enough from me. As for Joe, I've watched you grow and change over the last two years: he only remembers what he left behind-he doesn't know the woman you've become."

"Thank you, sir."

"I mean it, Amanda. You and Lee make a great team, but alone you are really good too."

Amanda could feel her face turning red and she looked back down at the floor.

"Umm, well I better get upstairs and see what Lee and I can come up with."

Billy watched her leave, silently pleading with Lee not to break her heart: she's already had one man do that to her, and she deserved better. Sighing, he headed back to his desk. He cared about all of his agents, but Amanda and Lee were special to him, but there was only so much interfering in their personal lives he could do.

Entering the Q-Bureau, Amanda wondered which Lee she'd be working with today. The caring one who was her friend, or the one who didn't seem to want her around.

Lee watched her enter and felt a stab of guilt when he saw the trepidation in her eyes. He knew he had been harsh with her lately, but did he really want her to be afraid of him? Standing up and grabbing the folders he had pulled, he motioned for her to sit in the chair in front of his desk.

"Hi, I pulled a few files that I thought might help."

Amanda sat and looked at him for a moment relaxing a little, but not totally letting her guard down. He sounded formal, but at least he wasn't trying to chase her away by telling her he didn't really need her help.

"Okay, well I'll take Senator Greene and Senator Rickart. I requested copies of their current press releases so hopefully they will be here soon." Grabbing the files, she stood up and headed towards the couch needing to put a little distance between them.

Lee noticed how tired and strained her voice sounded; sighing he stood up and joined her over at the couch.

"Amanda, I ... I guess I should apologize."

"You guess? Lee I didn't do anything wrong yesterday and yet you treated me like I had. I just wish I knew what I've done to anger you."

Amanda's voice broke as she spoke and the guilt he felt when she first walked in grew. The truth was he was confused about why he had been acting the way he had been towards her.

"You haven't done anything…"

"Then why the anger towards me lately?"

"I don't know, but I promise to be better. Okay?"

Amanda nodded her head. She wanted to believe him, but she wasn't sure she could trust him right now.

The two of them worked together in silence for the next hour each going over the files in front of them. Lee looked over at Amanda and noticed she had leaned her head back it was hard to miss how exhausted she looked and he wondered if he was to blame for that too. Part of him wanted to ask, but decided that right now it would be best to keep their conversations just at a professional level.

"Anything good in your files?"

"I think we can rule out Senator Greene. He isn't scheduled for any public appearances and, well, I'M more controversial than this man; I just can't see a reason why anyone would want to kill him. However, just to be safe, we should ask Mr. Melrose to have a few babysitters sent over to him."

"What about your other Senator?"

"Well, he is very passionate about gun control, and he's scheduled for quite a few events in the next two weeks including one this Friday. What about your guy?"

"Well Senator Rose is on the Foreign Relations committee, and is scheduled to give two speeches: one on Friday and the other one next Thursday…looks like he is really pushing for more openness between the U.S. and the U.S.S.R. He seems to have quite a list of enemies too."

While Amanda listened to Lee, she leafed through one of her files again. Something she had seen nagged at her, but at first glance she hadn't thought much of it since she had been concentrating more on his political dealings.

"Huh…"

"What?"

"Oh, I was just noticing something interesting in Senator Greene's financials. Seems he deposits $30,000 on the 8th of every month, but then a few days later, it's withdrawn… just seems a little odd."

"I thought you had ruled him out."

"I was double checking myself. Just didn't want to miss anything. Politically he seems pretty calm, but the money thing has me wondering if he has something to hide."

"Amanda, don't jump to conclusions."

"I'm not. Look, I don't think we can do anything more here-we need to get out and talk to the three Senators."

"The message said the assassination was going to happen at an upcoming event. Greene isn't scheduled for anything; you said so yourself. However, if it would make you feel better, we can hand over your financial findings to the guys in accounting. If there is something criminal happening, they'll find it."

Amanda tried not to show her annoyance. "Lee all I want to do is talk to the man..."

Lee stood up and paced, running his hand through his hair. "Amanda, it would be a waste of time, but if it makes you feel better we'll talk to him." Lee didn't even try to hide the patronizing tone from his voice.

"That apology lasted long. You're as bad as Joe."

"Don't compare me to your ex, I'm nothing like Joe."

"I'm really not on the mood to argue I did enough of that last night with Joe."

Lee stopped his pacing and stared at Amanda. "You saw Joe last night?"

"Yes, he stopped by. I didn't know he was coming over, but he did and... It's not important."

"We'll I'm sure it was an enjoyable evening. Tell me will I be invited to the wedding?"

"What?!"

"Well he is over an awful lot since he's returned. Just seems so ... Cozy."

She wanted to scream at him that she didn't want Joe that she wanted him, but instead she just shook her head and headed towards the door. When she realized he wasn't following she turned to him.

"Are you coming?"

Lee knew Joe was going to steal her away. He didn't want it to happen, but he didn't know how to stop it. Sighing he stood up to join her.

"Senator, all we are asking is if you have received any threats lately." Lee's patience was running thin. He was mad at himself for once again treating Amanda poorly, combined with both senators giving them a bit of a run around, he was ready to just throw in the towel for today, and call it quits.

"I receive threats all the time Agent Stetson, but I won't cower away from public events because some of my constituents don't like me."

"Sir, we aren't asking you to back down. Agent Stetson is just trying to find out if any if the threats have been out of the ordinary, or different than the normal run of the mill threats."

"Mrs. King I can't think of anything, but you can talk to my assistant, since he keeps track of these things. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm late for a committee meeting."

"Thank you, sir."

Amanda received a stack of mail from the Senator's assistant, and headed back to the car. Lee followed, wondering if Amanda planned to ever talk to, or even look at him again.

"We didn't get much from either one of the senators, but maybe we'll find something in the letters they gave us."

Amanda just nodded her head, but said nothing. She didn't even bring up the fact that they didn't interview Senator Greene. She was just so tired of fighting with him;something had to change, she just wasn't sure what. She didn't want to resign, but she wasn't sure what her options were.

"Look, Amanda, just go on home. We can look through this with fresh eyes in the morning."

* * *

Lee entered the Q-Bureau and saw Amanda busily looking through the letters the senators had given them.

"Morning"

Amanda raised her head a little to look at him, but didn't return his greeting.

"Did you find anything new?"

"No, not really."

Lee watched her for a few moments not really sure what to say. He couldn't remember ever feeling so lost or alone. His thoughts were interrupted by the phone ringing.

"Yes Sir, we'll be down in a few minutes."

Amanda hung up the phone and looked over at Lee "That was Mr. Melrose. He'd like a report."

Lee nodded and the two of them headed downstairs.

"Ah, Amanda why don't you go fill in Billy. I uh need to take care of something."

She watched as he headed to the steno pool and turned his charm on. It was something she knew he hadn't done for awhile, and she thought maybe he had outgrown it. She listened to him laugh as he took one of the newer girls' hands and kissed it. She couldn't help but feel hurt, but knew she really didn't have the right to feel that way. If Lee had told her one time he told her a million: there was nothing between them. So why did she feel so rejected?

Francine sidled up to Amanda.

"Looks like our old Scarecrow is back in action. The girls in the steno pool were mourning his loss, but guess they can celebrate his return."

"Yeah, I umm guess so."

Both women watched as Lee chose his new playmate. A blonde who had apparently forgotten to put on all her clothes this morning because there was no way the small piece of cloth on her legs could be called a skirt. The two of them laughed at something Lee whispered in her ear. She playfully swatted at him, but then pulled him back towards her planting a small kiss on his lips. The kiss seemed to be a promise of things to come.

Lee guided his new friend a bit closer to where Amanda and Francine were standing. He wanted to make sure Amanda was able to hear him as he made his date.

"So what do you say. A little dinner, a little wine, a bit of dancing, and then a bit of dessert?" He finished his question with a smile and a wink.

"I'd love to, but I guess I thought maybe you had something going on with that little partner of yours. Although, now that I see her up close…well, I can see she just doesn't have what you need."

"No, Amanda means nothing to me. She's just someone I'm forced to work with and very hard to get rid of."

Francine looked over at Amanda and could tell how hurt she was by what he had just said, "I'm sorry Amanda."

Amanda turned away from the scene playing out in front of her and headed into Billy's office.


	3. Chapter 3

"Is there a reason you decided not to interview Senator Greene?" Billy watched as Amanda tried to compose an answer that wouldn't put herself or Lee in a bad light.

"Well sir, the other two seemed like better candidates. I did find something a little odd in his financials, but Lee thought maybe the agency accountants would have better luck sifting through that then us."

"Do you agree with Lee?"

Amanda closed her eyes for a brief moment before looking at her boss.

"Not completely, sir. I think we should talk to him."

Billy opened his door and yelled for Scarecrow to get in his office.

Billy saw a look of worry cross over Amanda's face. He had a feeling this wasn't going to be pretty. He reached for his bottle of antacids and watched Lee cross the bullpen towards his office.

"You wanted to see me, Billy?"

"Yes."

It didn't get past Billy that for the second day in a row Amanda barely glanced at Lee.

"Yes, I would like you and Amanda to go talk to Senator Greene."

"Amanda, I thought we agreed that it would be a waste of time."

"No, we didn't agree and you know it." Amanda's voice was barely above a whisper she really didn't want to make Lee mad at her again, but she didn't want to completely back down, either.

"We'll, let's go get this over with…"

Amanda silently followed Lee out of the office, preparing herself for Lee's anger.

"I can't believe you went to Billy about this!"

"I didn't, Lee. He asked why we hadn't talked to him."

"But you agreed with him, didn't you?"

"Look, Lee, it's obvious you think this is a waste of time, so I'll just go talk to him myself."

"Fine you go do that!"

"Fine! I'm sure your new little girlfriend in the steno pool would be thrilled to be taken out to lunch!"

"Thanks for the suggestion; maybe I'll just to do that!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

Lee spun around and stormed off.

Amanda punched at the button for the elevator wishing it would just get there faster so she wouldn't have to watch him cozy up to his new toy.

* * *

Amanda looked over at Senator Greene; he had taken the news of someone possibly wanting to kill him pretty well. He reminded her of a lovable grandfather.

"Well this might be the most exciting thing that has happened to me in years!"

"Senator Greene we really aren't sure which one of you is the target which is why I'm talking to you now. Have you noticed anything unusual or have you received any threats?"

"No, but I'm retiring after my term is over, so most of my constituents have already moved on to the people they hope will replace me."

"I see. I hate to ask sir, but while were trying to figure this all out I noticed something a bit odd…"

"Ah, Mrs. King I assume you looked into some of my financials. I wondered when you might ask me about that. I'm really starting to look forward to a more private life where not everything I do is put under a magnifying glass."

"I can only imagine how that must feel."

"Well I assure you it's nothing sinister. I received a settlement a few years ago and those are the payments, but I really don't need the money, so I donate it to some of my favorite charities."

"I had hoped it would be something like that, but I did have to check."

"No worries, Mrs. King, we all have our jobs to do. Now, my dear, would you like some cake?"

"Excuse me?

"Cake-you know: flour, sugar, eggs and lots and lots of yummy frosting."

Amanda laughed. "I understand what cake is. I'm just a little confused." She couldn't keep the amusement from her voice.

"Oh! Right I guess I should explain. It's a surprise really. You see Senator Rose is turning 90. So we are throwing him a surprise party. Hope we don't give the old man a heart attack. Anyway, if you come with me I'll have the best looking date in the room!"

"I'd be delighted to accompany you, sir, but you have to promise not to tell my boys I had cake for lunch."

"Your secret is safe with me."

"Thank you." Amanda paused for a moment before continuing "Sir, will all the senators be attending this party?"

Amanda smiled. She didn't want to worry the man in front of her, but her instincts were sending her warning signals.

"Well a few senators had things to deal with on the home front, but yes, most of us will be there."

"I see. Do you have a phone I could use? I need to call my boss and check in."

"Of course, right this way. I'll just wait for you in my office."

Billy hung up with Amanda, assuring her that she did the right thing, and that he would send over some back up.

"Francine, can you come in for a minute?"

"What's up, Billy?"

"I need you and Johnson to head over to the capitol and back Amanda up. It might be nothing, but there's a big surprise party for Senator Rose; most of the Senators will be there. It's possible the assassin might strike."

"Okay, I'm on it."

Billy picked up the phone and called up to the Q-Bureau, but no one answered. Sighing a bit, he called Mrs. Marsten and asked her to send Scarecrow down to see him as soon as he came back.

Amanda looked around the room trying to keep an eye on the three potential targets while trying to see if anyone was acting suspicious. She had acknowledged Francine and Johnson when they walked in with a simple nod of her head.

She smiled at Senator Greene as he handed her a slice of cake and that's when she saw the flash of a gun in the corner of her eye. She looked over to Francine, but it was too late: if she didn't take action now Senator Greene wouldn't live to enjoy his retirement.

Amanda shoved the Senator to the ground and lunged towards the man with the gun, startling him, and causing him to fire into the air before dropping the gun. Screams could be heard throughout the whole room, and she could see both Francine and Johnson running towards her as she tried to restrain the gunman. Just as they reached her Amanda felt her body being lifted and hurled across the room she felt her head hit something hard.

The Senator ran to her side. "Hang on dear, hang on. You don't get to save this old man's life and then leave me!"

She looked up into Senator Greene's eye as he took her hand, as he told her to hang on that help was coming, and then everything went black.

Francine told Johnson to take care of the gunman and she ran over to where Amanda laid motionless against the wall. Kneeling down beside her she took Amanda's other hand.

"Don't you dare leave us! You hear me Amanda King! Don't you dare..." Francine's voice was barely above a whisper.

The senator looked over at Francine, and watched as a tear escaped down her cheek. He looked back at Amanda: he'd only known her for a few hours and already he knew how special she was, but seeing the stricken look on Francine's face told him that she was perhaps even more special then he realized.

Both the senator and Francine moved out of the way when the paramedics arrived.

"Where will you take her?"

"Galilee General."

Francine nodded and asked the Senator if there was a phone nearby she could use to call her boss and inform him of the situation.

Hanging up the phone Billy rubbed his eyes, wondering if this day could get any worse. He got his answer a few minutes later when he watched Scarecrow walk into the bullpen with one of the women from the steno pool draped over his arm.

Lee breathed a small sigh of relief that Amanda wasn't there-he couldn't stand to see the hurt in her eyes again. The whole lunch had been a disaster, although his date didn't seem to think so, it seemed. Trying to disentangle himself from his lunch date, he couldn't believe this was the type of woman that he used jump into bed with at the drop of a hat.

"Lee, I really enjoyed lunch, but I hope our dinner tonight is even more enjoyable."

Before Lee could respond, his head was jerked in the direction of Billy's office.

"SCARECROW, MY OFFICE NOW!"

Lee walked into Billy's office "You yelled?"

"I'm in no mood, Scarecrow. Sit!"

"Okay, okay Billy, what's got you so wound up?"

"An agent I care very much about has ended up in the hospital after stopping an assassination attempt on a senator's life."

Billy watched Lee as he processed what he had just told him.

Lee felt his heart sink "Amanda?" closing his eyes hoping Billy would correct him, but he knew it was her. His partner had needed him and what had he been doing? Pushing her away? Trying to make her feel jealous? He wasn't even sure himself anymore.

"Would you care to tell me where you were instead of doing the job I assigned you?"

"We... I got mad and fought with her again, and I let her go off on her own." Lee stood up and ran his hands through his hair. "I really screwed up this time."

"Dammit Lee! I'm sorry, but I really have no choice one week unpaid suspension. I hope you use this time to think things through. If you can't figure out your problem, I'll assign Amanda a new partner. I'll also assign you a new partner, and I'm not sure you'll be pleased with my choice."

Lee walked towards the door and paused "Billy, how is she?"

Billy could hear the pain in Lee's voice.

"I don't know. C'mon, I'll drive."

Francine greeted both Billy and Lee when they arrived, but wasn't able to tell them much other than Dr. MacJohn was one of the NEST doctors on call and he was working on her.

"I received a call that my daughter was here. Can I see her? Can you tell me what happened?"

"I'm sorry, ma'am the doctor will be out and..."

"Is there anyone here who can tell me what happened? Or how my daughter is doing. I just don't understand how she ended up in the hospital."

Lee turned his head when he heard Dotty, wishing there was some way he could put her mind at ease, but when he heard the next voice his heart sank.

"Dotty let's go wait over there. Someone will be out soon to tell us what is happening."

"I guess Joe. I...I just don't understand why my baby is in the hospital."

"I know Dotty, I know." Joe stated throwing an accusatory glance towards the three agents.

Francine whispered to Billy that Dr. MacJohn had her call Mrs. West. Billy nodded, understanding that the doctor must have been pretty worried about Amanda for him to have Dotty notified. Billy looked over at Joe and then at Lee and realized why Lee had been pushing Amanda away.

Dr. MacJohn appeared, and walked towards Dotty.

"Mrs. West?"

"Yes"

"I'm your daughter's doctor."

"Is she okay? Can I see her?"

"You can go in and see her for a few minutes. I'm afraid she has a basilar skull fracture, and I'm a bit worried that she hasn't woken up yet."

"What does that mean? How did it happen? Will she be okay?"

"It means we need to keep a close eye on her. Right now, her injury is manageable without surgery, but if she doesn't wake up soon we may need to look into surgery."

Dotty nodded trying to process everything. She felt Joe take hold of her hand, trying to reassure her.

"Do you know how this happened, doctor? The person who called me told me very little."

MacJohn glanced at Billy briefly before speaking again.

"I was told she was speaking to a senator about an upcoming film project. I'm sorry Mrs. West that's all I really know. Would you like to see her now?"

"Yes, please"

The three agents watched them head towards Amanda's room before turning to look at each other again.

"I should have been with her…"

Billy laid a hand on Lee's shoulder. "Lee, Amanda's a fighter-you know that. Go home, get cleaned up, and come back after her mother and Joe leave."

Lee nodded at Billy. "Yea, I'll umm..." not really knowing what to say, he turned and left.

"Francine, I'll need a report from both you and Johnson, but it can wait until tomorrow. Go on home there is nothing we can do here. MacJohn will call me if her condition changes."

"Billy, we just couldn't get to her in time..."

Billy gave a small smile to Francine, knowing how much trouble she had admitting how much she cared about Amanda. "I understand Francine. She'll be okay."

"She did good Billy... she did really good."


	4. Chapter 4

Lee entered her room, and seeing the tubes and the beeping of the machines, he closed his eyes for a moment, trying to understand why this had happened to her.

'This should be you Stetson, not her…if you hadn't been such a pigheaded fool she wouldn't be laying there. You knew she was right, but you just had to push her away by not listening to her. By letting her go off on her own so you could hurt her by going on a date.'

Trying to silence the voice in his head, he walked over to her bed and picked up her hand. Gently kissing her fingertips he apologized for not being there for her and for his biggest transgression of doing things these past few weeks that he knew deliberately hurt her.

Joe entered the room hoping to spend time with Amanda he wanted his face to be the first one she saw when she woke up. He hoped that this would be his way to show how much he cared for her. He needed her and he needed her to need him. When he saw Lee standing there apologizing to her he couldn't contain his anger. Why couldn't this man just stay away from his Amanda ?

"You should be sorry. This is your fault! Because of you she's built up some silly fantasy life and look where it's gotten her."

Lee turned around and saw Joe standing there. It took him a moment before he could find his voice. Joe was right this was his fault, but not in the way Joe meant. He walked over to Joe his anger rising with each step.

"What do you mean by that?"

"You know perfectly well what I mean Stetson. She's a simple secretary, but you've played into her fantasies and..."

"You don't know Amanda at all!"

"Gentlemen!"

Both Lee and Joe turned to see a very annoyed Francine walking into the room and head towards Amanda. Neither had realized Amanda had woken up. Francine could see her struggling to get out of bed. Knowing how Amanda's mind worked she knew she was going to try and play peace maker.

"Oh no you don't Amanda. I'll take care of these two."

Amanda was to dizzy and tired to argue she simply nodded her head at Francine before drifting back to sleep.

"I don't know what's wrong with you two, but I suggest you work out your problems outside!" She shoved them both out the door and then turned her attention back to Amanda.

"I have a funny feeling your ex is is in for a few surprises."

* * *

Lee and Joe stood outside the hospital and stared at each other waiting for the other to make the first move. Lee knew Amanda would kill him if he physically hurt Joe, but at this moment all he really wanted to do was punch Joe in the face.

"Mr. Stetson do you care to tell me how Amanda ended up here?"

"She was doing her job, Mr. King..."

"Her job? Oh come on. You make it sound like she's an agent, and Amanda's...well Amanda's just not cut out for that type of work."

"Not only is she cut out for it, but she's damn good at. She's my partner has been for three years and she's the best partner I've ever had."

Joe stared at Lee for a moment, "Three years?"

"Yes, Joe, three years, and she's good really good."

"I... I don't believe you. Amanda's good at baking cookies and helping the PTA, but chasing down bad guys in the world of espionage? I don't think so."

"Well you better believe it! I can't believe Amanda was ever married to you! You know absolutely nothing about her. You don't know how smart she is, and how creative she can be. She's brave too, the bravest person I know."

Joe narrowed his eyes at Lee he couldn't reconcile what Lee was telling him about his ex wife with the woman he had been married to. Had she really changed that much since he'd been gone. He also recognized something in Lee's eyes. He recognized it because he knew it was a look he'd had in his eyes. Lee was in love with Amanda. He finally realized that he had in fact lost her. Realizing this only made him angrier at the man in front of him balling his hand in to a fist he swung at Lee connecting with his left eye.

Lee hadn't seen the punch coming because while Joe was coming to his realization Lee himself was also coming to a realization. He now fully understood Amanda would never take Joe back. She had changed to much over the last few years and would never be happy going back to a man who didn't allow her to spread her wings.

"What aren't you going to fight back tough guy?"

"You're not worth it Joe. Go home I have something ... no, I have someone more important to take care of."

Lee turned away and walked back into the hospital leaving Joe and all his fears about Joe stealing Amanda away behind him. His only thought at the moment was how to apologize to Amanda for the last few weeks.

Pausing before entering her room Lee wondered if once again Amanda could forgive him, or if he had finally pushed her away for good. He hoped he hadn't lost his best friend, but knew that if he had, he would have no one to blame but himself.

Francine turned her head towards the door when Lee walked in. She noticed the red mark by his eye that promised to turn into nice shiner. Raising an eyebrow and shaking her head a bit, she looked back at Amanda, squeezed her hand then she quietly left.

He looked at her noticing how small and vulnerable she looked. He saw the bruising around her eyes he knew that it was typical with her type of injury, but it tore at his heart knowing if he had been with her like he should have been he might have been able to prevent this from happening to her. Pulling a chair over he sat down and lifted her hand into his. If he couldn't make things right between the two of them this might be his last chance to hold her.

Amanda woke up trying to remember why she was in the hospital. She blinked her eyes trying to clear the blurriness from her eyes. She could feel someone holding her hand and without even looking she knew it was Lee. She turned her head slightly and saw him sleeping in a chair. She drifted back to sleep with a small smile on her face.

A few hours later, Lee woke up, and stood up to check on Amanda. He brushed her hair away from her eyes and kissed her forehead. Feeling her stir he gave her a shy smile.

"Hi there"

"Hi" Her response barely more then a whisper.

"How are you feeling?"

"A little dizzy, but better then the last time I woke up. Have you been here the whole time?

"Most of it. I left when your Mother and Joe were here, all though, Joe came back."

"Oh"

The two of them just looked at each other for a few moment, neither really knowing what to say. Lee knew it was up to him to make things right again and he hoped he wouldn't screw it up.

"Amanda, I could say I'm sorry, and I am, but it seems like that's all I've been saying to you lately."

She watched as he started to pace and run his hand through his hair. She knew he did this when he was worried or scared.

"Lee..."

"No, you need to hear me out. Please."

Nodding she waited for him to go on.

He smiled at her before continuing.

"I've been scared since Joe came back. I knew he wanted you back, and I kept seeing my best friend walking out of my life. I didn't want to lose you, but I couldn't see how to stop it."

"Lee..."

"You promised you'd let me finish. That means no interrupting Mrs. King." He picked up her hand and kissed her fingers.

"Okay"

"I thought if I pushed you away ... well, if I pushed you away, then when you finally left me it wouldn't hurt as much. I now realize how stupid I was being."

Amanda couldn't help letting a small laugh escape from her lips.

"I didn't say it made sense, but I didn't know what else to do."

The two were silent Lee just looked at her hoping she was able to understand what he was telling her. He'd known for some time that he was falling in love with her, but he was too scared to admit it.

She reached up and traced his black eye with her finger tips while she thought about what he'd just said. She was still confused, and she needed to know what changed his mind, because she couldn't go through what happened the last few weeks again.

"Lee ... what made you. I mean well, how did you figure out how stupid you were being."

Raising an eyebrow at her it was his turn to laugh a little.

"Joe and I had a conversation."

Placing her fingers back on his black eye. "I see."

"No, I realized I was being stupid before this happened. He doesn't know who you are now. I'm not sure he really ever knew you. He has no idea how special you really are. He can't see past his own idea of who you are, and you're so much more then he can ever understand."

Amanda could feel the tears starting to fall and she wanted nothing more than to pull him into a hug, but she held back. She still was feeling unsure about the last few weeks she could understand the why he pushed her away, but she was still having issues with the methods he used.

"Lee I wish you had talked to me. I would have told you I didn't want Joe."

"I should have. I know that now…can you find it in your heart to forgive me?"

"I want to, but Lee these last few weeks you've hurt me. I mean really hurt me more then I think you even understand. How can I be sure it won't happen again?"

"I'm so sorry Amanda. You didn't deserve any of the pain and hurt I caused. All I can do is promise to be more open with you and not let my fears get in the way."

Amanda could feel her eyes getting heavy. She just couldn't sort everything out in her head at the moment.

"Lee, I need time to sort this all out."

Lee watched as she closed her eyes and fell asleep. He kissed her forehead once more and swallowed back his tears.

"I love you, Amanda King."


	5. Chapter 5

Amanda sat in the den trying to concentrate on a book. She had been home from the hospital for three days and was starting to feel a bit restless, but Dr. MacJohn hadn't medically cleared her yet. She also couldn't stop thinking about Lee. She wasn't sure, but she thought she heard Lee say he loved her.

"Mom, there's some old dude here to see you."

"Yea and Grandma is all excited about it too. You'd think the president had just rung our doorbell or something."

Amanda shook her head, trying not to laugh.

"Thank you boys, but do you think maybe it would have been a bit nicer to say a gentleman is here to see me than calling him an 'old dude'?"

Amanda turned when she heard Senator Greene laughing and started to stand.

"Senator Greene, I'm so sorry..."

"No, no dear, you stay seated, and as for these young men, well they are right I am an old dude."

Both Jamie and Phillip turned and looked at the senator and smiled.

"You're a real senator?" Jamie asked, a bit curious about why a senator would be here to see his mom.

"That's what the nameplate on my office door says."

"Why are you here?"

"Phillip!""

"I came to check on your mom. She saved my life, you know."

Both boys looked at their mom. All they really knew about her injury was that it happened while she was working.

"Our mom?" Both boys asked in unison.

"Cool!"

Dotty entered the den carrying a tray with her. Setting it down on the table she looked at her grandsons.

"Boys, why don't you head outside for a while."

"Awww, Grandma we want to learn how Mom saved the senator's life." Jamie looked at his mom, hoping she would let them stay.

"Sweetheart, all I did was push the senator out of the way. Now do as your grandma asked. Scoot!"

Dotty poured everyone a cup of tea, and handed around a plate of cookies.

"I'm sorry we don't have something a bit more fancy, senator."

"This looks wonderful, Mrs. West, but would you mind if I spoke to your daughter alone for a few moments?"

"Oh! Of course. I really need to get dinner started, anyway."

When Amanda and the senator were alone he took her hand.

"I'm glad you'r okay. You really had me worried, and I'm pretty sure Agent Desmond would have killed the man who was responsible for hurting you, if you hadn't pulled through."

"Francine? I doubt it. She doesn't really like me all that much."

"Trust me Amanda, she cares quite a bit about you, but I'm going to guess she has a hard time showing it. I find that sometimes the one who push you away the hardest are the ones who love you the most. Not because they want to hurt you, although they usually do, but because the thought of losing you is almost too much to bear. By pushing you away, they think it won't hurt as much if they do end up losing you. They're wrong, but they usually don't find that out until it's too late.

"Seems to be the story of my life lately."

"Well, sometimes you have to be the one to pull harder than they are pushing."

He leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"You're a special young lady Amanda."

"Thank you."

"Now, do you think your Mother would consent to a date with this old dude?"

Amanda laughed, "I think you'd make her the happiest Grandma on the planet if you asked her."

* * *

Tag

Today was the day Amanda was returning to work, and Lee was pacing around the Q-Bureau. He hadn't spoken to her since their conversation in the hospital. He knew she was down in Billy's office. What if she decided she couldn't trust him anymore? What if she asked Billy to assign her a new partner? He was so wrapped up in his thoughts he didn't even hear her enter the office.

She watched him pacing and couldn't help but smile.

"You know, Mr. Stetson, you're going to wear a hole in the floor if you keep that up."

Lee turned and gave her a nervous smile.

"I thought sneaking up on people was my move?"

"What can I say? I've learned from the best."

"So umm are you and I... I mean well are we still partners."

Amanda smiled at him, "Well, I've heard that I'm pretty hard to get rid of."

"Amanda, I ... "

"Yes?"

"I didn't mean it. I promise your the last person I want to get rid of."

"Oh, that's good because you're stuck with me, buster!"

"No one I'd rather be stuck with."

Lee pulled her into a hug thanking the heavens that he hadn't lost his best friend for good.

"Don't get too comfortable Stetson. You put me through something like this again, I'll make sure Billy partners you with Fred Fielder."

"I promise, Amanda, with my whole heart that it will never happen Again."

"Better not buster, I've put too much work into you and I really don't want to break in someone new."

Lee tightened his hug, "I promise you'll never have to."

Billy poked his head in to the Q-Bureau and saw his two favorite agents hugging. Silently closing the door he walked away with a smile on his face, knowing they were alright. He knew it was just a matter of time before they both admitted they loved each other; he'd already talked to Harry about how to deal with it when it happened, but for now he was just content that his best team was back together and happy.


End file.
